fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tezca
Tezca (てすか Tesuka) is a powerful Familiar Spirit currently residing in Earth Land and the adoptive mother of Bertrand DeLarge. Appearance Rather contradictory to her immense power, Tezca is actually extremely small in stature with the entirety of her diminutive frame being obscured by her domineering clothes, making it all but impossible to discern the remainder of her characteristics. Torn and overtly simplistic, her attire is primarily comprised of a black robe and a similarly dark cloak. The majority of her dress is adorned with various elongated safety pins with the only exception being her distinctive white hat, which is fashioned in such a manner as to depict a sharp-tooth grinned face. The small observable gap that exists between the brim of this hat and her cloak displays tufts of grey hair, a red right eye, and a bandage with "1/2" written on it covering her left eye. Personality Tezca does not hold the same level of contempt towards humans that other Familiar Spirits possess. Prior to happening upon Bertrand, Tezca was indifferent towards humans, and kept her interactions with them few and far between. Furthermore, she also acted with a very egoistic mindset, since she only needed to look out for herself and herself alone. After taking Bertrand under her wing, she gained a more motherly aspect to her personality, and began to factor Bertrand's needs and concerns into a large portion of her decision-making. She has also developed a more positive and accepting attitude towards humans in general. History During her travels through Earth Land, she came upon a large town that, while structurally intact, seemed empty and devoid of life. Wandering further in, she was surprised to hear the sounds of a child crying. Following the sound to its source, she discovered a young Bertrand crying by himself in the town square. Through the use of her Eye Magic, she noticed that Bertrand possessed staggering reserves of magical energy, and decided to take him under her wing, viewing him as someone "worthy" enough of learning her magic. A short while after she began teaching Bertrand magic, she concluded that his magical reserves were too great for his body to handle due to the detrimental effects they had on his health, as he was suffering from severe headaches and crippling bouts of nausea at the time. In assuaging his ailments, she applied a sealing formula to Bertrand's body that suppressed his magical energy to less dangerous levels. As Tezca continued to instruct Bertrand in magic, she developed a motherly attachment towards him, taking great pride in the progress he made as well as the high degree of versatility he found in the usage of Shadow Magic. As a last test of Bertrand's abilities, Tezca challenged him to a no-holds-barred one-on-one fight. After 3 straight days of fighting, Tezca was defeated, and Bertrand emerged victorious. As a reward for defeating her in battle, Tezca altered the suppression seal on Bertrand's magical energy reserves so that he could control the level of suppression with his will alone. Magic and Abilities *'Vast Magical Power': Tezca possesses monstrous amounts of magical energy, allowing her to scare off weaker opponents simply by releasing her magical aura. *'Shadow Magic': Tezca's signature form of magic that allows her to manipulate shadows. **'Shadow Form': Tezca transforms her body into a shadow, granting her the ability to move around surfaces and hide within her opponent's shadow. She is able to transition in and out of this form as she pleases. ***'Shadow Body (Unnamed)': In a similar manner to Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, Tezca's body becomes a "shadow," allowing her fade into a mass of shadows in order to move swiftly, dogde more efficiently, and launch surprise attacks. She also becomes virtually intangible, unaffected by the majority of magical and physical attacks. However, if her opponent catches her while she's in a tangible form, or while her opponent's in shadow form, Tezca will be left vulnerable to attack. **'Shadow Pull (Unnamed)':Tezca creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that can travel over large distances to retrieve targets. The target is pulled into the shadow, and then brought back to Tezca's current location. **'Shadow Link': Tezca connects her shadow with that of her target, allowing her to manipulate it. ***'Shadow Puppet (Unnamed)': Tezca manipulates her target's movements through the manipulation of their shadow, forcing them to attack themselves and/or their allies. ***'Shadow Bind': Tezca impedes her target's movements by binding them with a multitude of dark hands that manifest from their shadow. ***'Shadow Needle': Tezca shapes her target's shadow into several sharp tendrils. She then uses these tendrils to pierce her target from multiple directions. **'Guardian Shadow': Tezca imparts a small part of her will into her shadow, giving it a basic form of sentience. Her shadow can then extend outwards and reshape itself into any form needed to protect and aid Tezca during battle, such as shaping itself into wings to defend her, or scythes to cut down enemies. However, to make the most of this spell, Tezca has to remain stationary while it's active. *'Eye Magic': Tezca utilizes an unnamed form of Eye Magic that is said to be an advanced variation of Heaven's Eye Magic. **'Enhanced Vision': Through the use of this magic, Tezca is able to not only see over long distances, but also through solid objects; this allows her to track her enemies with relative ease. **'Magical Aura Reading': Her Eye Magic also allows Tezca to read magical auras and distinguish between different "colors" of magical energy. With this ability, Tezca can judge the strength of her opponent's magic, the amount of magical energy they currently possess, and see through illusion-based magic. *'Sealing Magic': Although the full extent of her prowess with this magic is as of yet unknown, it is presumed that she is quite skilled with this magic, given how she was able to apply a suppression seal strong enough to rein in Bertrand's magical power. **'Magic Suppression Seal(Unnamed)': This is a sealing formula that is designed to suppress the magical energy of those branded with it. So far, Tezca has only applied this formula to Bertrand's body. **'Tracking Seal(Unnamed)': This seal allows Tezca to track the position of those branded with it. Trivia *Her appearance is based upon the Grand Witch Mabaa from Soul Eater. *Her name is derived from Tezcatlipoca, the Aztec god of the night sky.H Category:Familiar Spirit Category:Doc Feelgood